Vsauce
Michael Stevns (Born: Janyary 23, 1986) Is an Education American youtuber, He was an member of BarleyPolitican. 'Vsauce '''is generally educational YouTube channel, with sister channels Vsauce2, Vsauce3 and WeSauce. Vsauce was originally created by then member of the BarelyPolitical team, Michael Stevens in 2007. Back then, Michael only made comedy and parody videos. Later on, several regular shows began on Vsauce. These shows included ''DONG (things you can Do Online Now, Guys), IMG! (a presentation of photographs), LÜT (cool things for sale) and DOT. where Michael asked a weird question (i.e. What is Cool?) and attempt to answer it while also targeting several other questions. Vsauce2's motto is "People are Awesome." Through shows like Mind Blow and BiDiPi (Build it, Draw it, Play it) host Kevin Lieber gives us some of the most interesting creations by everyday people. Vsauce3's motto is "Fictional Worlds are Amazing." It is mostly about fictional worlds and video games. Jake Roper presents shows like App All Knight and Game LUT (videogame-related LUT). WeSauce is about fan-created content, with segments such as Your BiDiPi and JAM. History On June 24, 2010, Michael Stevens created the first Vsauce channel. The channel orignally focused primarily on video games, before branching out into other topics such as science and education. As of recently, the channel focuses on education, with the primary educational segment, DOT., being broadcast since September 9, 2012. Originally featuring a number of hosts, segments such as "IMG!" ''took over the channel which resulted in Michael Stevens becoming the sole host. The name, Vsauce, was supposedly generated from using the fake website generator portion of the name generator at www.fakenamegenerator.com. Since it's creation, Vsauce has branched out into numerous different channels, with Vsauce2 created on December 7, 2010 and Vsauce3 created on December 24, 2010. The latest channel, titled WeSauce was opened on July 25, 2012. The channel began to gain some popularity in September of 2012 after Bill Nye co-starred in the video, "Why did the chicken cross the road?". The channel also gained 1 million subscribers in that same month. Statistics Channel statistics as of ''March 9, 2015 Channels Vsauce 'Vsauce '''is the main channel and is hosted by Michael Stevens, and features answers to recurring scientific and philosophical questions such as "Is anything real?" as well as less asked questions such as "How much does the internet weight?". The original channel is currently very popular , gaining over 7 million subscribers whilst the other have 2 million or less. Michael Stevens has stated that he researches his information on Wikipedia as well as using acedemic papers. WeSauce '''WeSauce '''features fan created content and shows it off. The channel features segments such as ''Your BiDiPi, JAM, Music LeanBack! and Riddle Challenge. Awards *People's Voice Award for Best News and Information - Webby 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers